pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zachary Willsone
Zachary Willsone, also known as Zach, is the main original character in Zach's Kanto Journey. Appearance Zach is a fifteen-year old boy with shaggy brown hair, a black shirt with red trim, black jeans, black and red shoes, a light gray belt, and brown eyes. Personality Zach tends to be a care-free kind of guy, and has always wanted to be the absolute best Pokemon Trainer. He has a very big rivalry with Markus Jay and Anne Blite. He is very serious about training his Pokemon, and always makes sure his Pokemon are in tip-top shape while not working them too hard, and he constantly cares for them. He has a major crush on Anne, and found out in Rivaling Love! that she likes him too. After he broke up with Anne permanently, he turned colder and less trusting. He tends to know a lot about Pokemon, like type-match ups, what kind of moves a Pokemon can learn, and a Pokemon's natural behavior. This is most likely due to him spending almost all of his time outdoors as a child. He also relies more on strategy than he does raw power, but isn't afraid to use raw power when necessary. Badges Earned Indigo League #Boulder Badge #Cascade Badge #Thunder Badge #Rainbow Badge #Soul Badge #Clobber Badge #Volcano Badge #Earth Badge Background When Zach was a young boy, he played with a lot of wild Pokemon. Eventually, he met a Rhyhorn, which he bonded with. Two years later, when he turned ten, they were out of Starter Pokemon, so he captured Rhyhorn. Several weeks later, Team Rocket came, and stole Rhyhorn, but Zach always kept the Pokeball. The grief caused Zach to delay his journey until he was 15, so his friends waited with him. Pokemon In Rotation: Ivysaur- Ivysaur was Zach's first Pokemon on his journey, received from Professor Oak as a Bulbasaur. It is shown to be extremely loyal to Zach, and willing to do almost anything to protect its trainer. Ivysaur evolved after fighting Mark and Anne, and is almost always outside of its Poke Ball. Its most recently used moves are: Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, and Solar Beam. Primeape- Primeape was the first Pokemon Zach caught, and initially didn't listen to him. This soon changed when it realized he had good strategies, and has obeyed him ever since. It evolved while trying to free Viridian City from Team Rocket's grasp, and is used in many important battles. Its most recently used moves are: Close Combat, Ice Punch, Aerial Ace, and Brick Break. Poliwhirl- Poliwhirl was obtained when Zach defeated a Fisherman who was trying to con him out of money. Initially obtained as a Poliwag, it has been shown to have powerful moves at its disposal. Its most recently used moves are: Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Mud Shot, and Hypnosis. Scyther- Obtained to help fight off hordes of Bug-type Pokemon, Scyther is a strong member of Zach's team that isn't used often. It has been shown to overcome type disadvantages, such as when battling Brock's Onix. Its most recently used moves are: X-Scissor, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, and Slash. Rhyhorn- Rhyhorn was Zach's first Pokemon ever, having been obtained when he was ten. Team Rocket, however, invaded Pallet and took his Rhyhorn along with many other Pokemon, and Zach didn't embark on his journey until he was fifteen because of this. He later found Rhyhorn at Team Rocket's HQ in Vermillion, and recaptured it. Its most recently used moves are: Magnitude, Rock Blast, Horn Attack, and Take Down. Haunter- Haunter was the leader of a group of Gastly's in Lavendar Town. After Zach realized what was going on, he challenged Haunter to a battle, in which he succeeded in capturing it. Haunter has been shown to be more skillful than powerful, using moves such as Hypnosis to combine with moves like Dream Eater. Its most recently used moves are: Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Shadow Claw. Omastar- Omastar was revived in Cinnabar Island's Fossil Resurrection lab, where he was originally an Omanyte. Used in his rematch against Blaine as an Omanyte, it proved useful, and even evolved into Omastar during the battle. It has shown powerful moves like Brine, Shell Smash, and Ancient Power. Its most recently used moves are: Shell Smash, Ancient Power, Protect, Rain Dance, and Brine. Tauros- Zach's Tauros is Shiny, and was originally controlled by two members of Team Rocket who were on the lookout for Zach. After freeing it from being controlled by them, he captured it in order to put an end to the rampage. It invoked feelings of his childhood where he wanted to hunt for Shiny Pokemon. Its most recently used moves are: Headbutt, Earthquake, Stomp, and Stone Edge. Trivia *Despite Pokemon typically being able to use only four moves at a time, some of Zach's Pokemon have been written with more than four through the mistake of the writer. *Some Pokemon were even written with moves they can't learn in the main series games. This was also a mistake of the writer. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Fanon